The Legend of Fire & Sand
by GaaNaruKaka
Summary: Naruto and Gaara lost everything. In order to gain back hope, they went back to the past to save the future with the cost of lost their feeling for each other. GaaNaru Rewrite and will post in adultfanfic instead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Fire & Sand**

**Warning: This story have rate M for a reason. It contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), rape, torture, and etc. If you dislike this kind of content or too young for it, please leave. I already warn you. Gaara & Naruto OOC and possibly Godlike Possible lemon in later chapter  
**

**Pairing: GaaNaru or possible Harem and more pairing later if I want**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any cross over that might appear in the story.**

**Prologue: Last Kiss**

Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Allied Shinobi Force lost in the war. The 2 last Jinchuuriki Hachibi and Kyuubi got extract to the hand of Tobi, Sasuke, and Kabuto. Tobi became Juubi Jinchuuriki and completed his Eye of the Moon Plan. The world was under their control completely but that wasn't enough for them. Tobi wanted to punish Naruto for his interference and taught him that there is no such thing as true peace, so he used the power of Rinnegan resurrected him from the death.

That day Naruto world started broken. Both Sharingan users used their powerful Genjutsu and completely control his body and only left his mind to feel everything. They raped him. Even he said he didn't want it, or wanted to kill them right there, but his body didn't do as he wanted. His body let them did everything they wanted to do. It made him sucked their cock, let them both violated his body, and let them both entered inside him at the same time and took his virginity without letting him cum even once but he didn't mind. He felt disgust enough by doing it with them, but if he came because of them he would completely broken.

The worst path of it was they resurrected the person Naruto really loved Gaara and controlled him the same way Naruto got. But instead of violated him, they let him watched Naruto been violated and couldn't do anything to help. Naruto was embarrassing; he had been violating by someone else in front of his love one and did it every single day. There was nothing that could hurt him more than this, but he was wrong.

Kabuto was never violating him like those 2, but he did a lot worse. Kabuto had a wish to become Juubi Jinchuuriki himself, but if he did that his chakra would increase to very large amount and wouldn't be able to perform Iryou (Medical) Ninjutsu anymore. He needed it for his experiment so he used Naruto and Gaara who had very high chakra from being Jinchuuriki before as an experiment of how to make them were able to get perfect control over their chakra and could performed high level of Iryou Ninjutsu.

He took it around 5 years and was able to accomplish it. Both Naruto and Gaara could perform a little bit of Iryou Ninjutsu. Then it took another year to make them could perform the high level one. That wasn't enough for Kabuto though; he really wanted to get many knowledge and Jutsu before he took Juubi from Madara. Kabuto made both him and his love as his assistance and made them helped him did experiment on many corpse including their friends.

They both wanted to throw up, they both wanted to escape but they couldn't. Fortunately because what Kabuto did made them learned about how to make many experiment, learned new Jutsu or developed a new one. There were some times that Tobi would let them gain their body control back but they couldn't escape from Tobi or practiced anymore Jutsu to fight him. Thank to Kabuto and his old master Orochimaru, they made experiment on themselves so they could entered each other mind every times and everywhere they waned even they were far away from each other.

Gaara apologized to Naruto for unable to protect him. While Naruto apologized for let him down. They lost the war and he was violated in front of him every day. Naruto started to cry, he felt dirty and fragile. Gaara tried to help him but Naruto became Tapinophobia. He would get panic attack if anyone touched him. The damage Tobi and Sasuke left for Naruto was too much. Naruto wanted to die every single day but Tobi wouldn't let him died easily. So all they did was training inside of their mind and that was all their did until...

Gaara who saw his love got violating again couldn't take this anymore. He entered Naruto mind and touched Naruto. Naruto was fear at first but Gaara warm made him felt relax and comfortable. They started to touched with each other. Gaara made Naruto felt like he was the one who touched Naruto; he was the one that violated him, not them. Naruto came inside his mind because of what Gaara doing. That was the feeling he never had before.

Naruto was very afraid even of touching everyone including himself, so he was never masturbate or doing anything to satisfy his body even in his mindscape. Gaara was the first person to make him cum even it was in his mind he felt like he really lost virginity to someone he really love and not them. That made him felt a little bit better. They continued to do this every time Naruto got violating by Sharingan users or more occasion when they felt like it. For Naruto to be touched by someone he loved he was never happy more than this, but he could.

After 2 years that they could enter each other mind Naruto found something Kyuubi left for him. It was something that would help them from this situation. It was the scroll of ancient knowledge, something Kabuto would never find out and Juubi would never let Tobi or Kabuto knew. It told them about 2 gods. The first was Shinigami (God of Death) and second one was Tokigami (God of times). With their power, they could do even the most impossible thing to be possible. That miracle called 'Time Travelling'. First they must make a contract and summoned them with the contract Kyuubi left them, their hope came back for the first time when they succeed in summoning the god.

Shinigami called himself as Urahara Kisuke and Tokigami called herself as Ichihara Yuuko. (A/N: Kisuke from Bleach and Yuuko from xxxHolic) They agreed to help because they also didn't wish for the world to turn out like these too. But to do this they had a few things they must know first. First one, the cost of it was their feeling for each other. Even they remembered all events that happened here; they wouldn't remember that they had a feeling for each other before.

They reluctantly agreed with this term. If the world would turn out like this, they would choose to forget than remembered it. Second one was a mission. The 2 gods would give them a mission that they must succeed no matter what, if they didn't, they would experience with a time loop. It meant if they failed the mission no matter what reason for example, one of you died, or person you had to save died, you would go back to the any date before that major event occurred.

The third one was the fact that they couldn't let anyone knew. If they found out, the entire world would be destroyed and you would experience the time loop like the last one. They agreed with these 3 term before gave a last French kissed to each other in front of 2 gods. Yuuko was really interested like Yaoi fan girl while Kisuke covered his eyes from looking at it. They held each other hand before the 2 gods sent them to the past. That was how their legend of saving the world and how their legend of love began.

*** To Be Continue ***

**A/N: Is it good or too short or something. This is just a prologue, so I didn't put any much detail in this yet. I hope next chapter will be much better. I also needed a beta reader for this story, if anyone interested please PM me. Thank and Please R&R see you next chapter**


	2. AN

**The Legend of Fire & Sand**

**Since the new rule that will deleted the whole story with lemon come out I decided to rewrite the whole story in instead sorry for inconvenient.**


End file.
